NHL on HDNet
'' NHL on HDNet'' is a TV show that televises National Hockey League games on HDNet (broadcasting exclusively in high-definition form). The NHL was the first professional sports league to sign up with HDNet, when it launched in 2001. History HDnet's coverage began in the 2001–02 season with a 65 game schedule."NHL in HD" Coverage Begins on HDNet Oct. 4 HDNet produced broadcasts in conjunction with several Fox Sports Net regional outlets, sharing audio and graphics with FSN's standard definition production units. NHL on HDNet prototypically, aired on Tuesday and Friday nights during its early years. While there was no coverage during the 2004–05 season due to the lockout, HDNet instead, produced a series called NHL Relived,HDNet Gives Hockey Fans an Instant Replay with "NHL Relived" a special series featuring the best games from the 2003–04 season, including the NHL All-Star Game and Stanley Cup Playoff games. When HDNet's coverage resumed following the lockout, they reduced their schedule from 65 games to 52 games (bumped up to 53 the following year)NHL & HDNet Announce 2006–2007 HDTV Schedule on Thursday and Saturday nights.NHL & HDNet Announce 2005–06 HDTV Schedule By this time, it was apparent that HDNet would add games to this broadcast schedule bi-monthly so that they will be able to feature what they would consider hottest players,Two Young NHL Superstars Go Head-to-head This Saturday On HDNet teamsHDNet to present history in the making as the Buffalo Sabres go for new NHL record and match ups at the momentHDNet Announces Second Installment of NHL Season-Long Coverage Every Thursday and Saturday until the February Olympic Break (a flexible scheduleHigh Definition Network maintains a flexible schedule in order to feature top match ups as the race for the Stanley Cup beginsNHL & HDNet Announce "Flex" Game Schedule For December and JanuaryNHL & HDNet Announce HDTV Schedule for February NHL & HDNet Announce "Flex" Game Schedule For February and March in other words). For the 2007–08 seasonHDNet to Open NHL Season With the First Game of 2007–08 Live from London – Saturday, September 29 (HDNet's final season of NHL coverage), HDNet premiered the weekly program entitled Inside the NHL.National Hockey League and HDNet Join Forces to Take Fans "Inside the NHL" Hosted by Dan Moriarty, Inside the NHL featured programming regarding the upcoming game airing on HDNet, in-depth interviews with the biggest stars in the NHL, the latest news from around league, the top highlights from the current week, and unique features showcasing NHL's biggest stars as well as celebrity fans. Inside the NHL was shot on the location of every HDNet Thursday night NHL game. High-definition overview Unlike most other broadcasters offering high definition programming, HDNet is not available in standard definition. HDNet's sports programmingSports on HDNet also uses wider shots of the playing field or arena than most SD telecasts, since the network does not have to protect the shot for a 4:3 aspect ratio, giving HDNet the ability to fill the entire 16:9 widescreen with detail. Other networks that simulcast an event in standard definition must protect the shot for the 4:3 aspect ratio. Commentators *Jack Edwards (play-by-play/''NHL Relived'' host) *Grant Fuhr (color commentary) *Dan P. KellyHDNet Announces Broadcast Team for The NHL on HDNet (play-by-play) *Ron Kruck (studio host) *Larry Murphy (color commentary) *Judd Sirott (play-by-play) *John Vanbiesbrouck (color commentary) References External links *NHL & HDNet Announce 2002–03 HDTV Schedule *NHL & HDNet Announce 2003–04 HDTV Schedule Category:Broadcasters